


Patch Me Up

by greenieboy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, descriptions of injuries, not graphic but be warned, not rly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Deanna is injured on an away mission and it rattles Beverly.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Patch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> allo no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. uhhh tw there’s some mentions of bodily harm and injured but nothing is graphic but i just wanna be safe.

Beverly pressed the hypospray to her neck. “This will help with the pain, but try not to move too much, okay?”

Deanna nodded, eyes flicking from her arm to Beverly’s face as the doctor continued to treat her injuries, her legs hanging over the edge of the biobed. She hadn’t said much since Deanna had stepped off the transporter platform, but the short-lived bursts of indignation and frustration and anxiety felt not so far off from Beverly’s grumbled ranting whenever the Captain risked the lives of the away team (which wasn’t so often). Usually Beverly voiced these feelings, but not this time. It worried Deanna a bit, and made her struggle to hold on to herself as the painkiller worked to soothe the pain in her extremities. She focused on Beverly, her furrowed brow and tightly-set lips as she stimulated cell regeneration in Deanna’s arm, bandaging the wound before moving on to the next. Fear was at the forefront of her emotions, and it was so overwhelming Deanna wondered how the doctor’s hands weren’t shaking. She knew Beverly struggled seeing her like this - damaged, burned, and bruised - but something about this instance was different. It felt different. The ship they had been sent into - the U.S.S. Ophelia - had exploded just seconds before the away team had gotten beamed back on board the Enterprise. Everyone on the away time had sustained some sort of injury due to the delay.

It had been Will’s fault; he kept them out there until the very last minute, collecting as much data as they could before being blown to kingdom come. Worf had taken the least amount of damage from the explosion, while Deanna had taken… the most. Her right arm had severe burns, and her left arm and thighs had bits of shrapnel in the flesh. It was nothing that couldn’t be healed with technology and time, but it was bad. And as Deanna watched Beverly remove a quarter inch of metal from her thigh, she realized Beverly wasn’t  _ just _ scared.

“Beverly…” Deanna murmured, lifting her hand to come to Beverly’s cheek, and a wave of affection washed over her partner for a moment.

It was gone as soon as it came, though. The doctor lifted her eyes from Deanna’s leg, and tears brimmed the moment their gazes met. “Just -“ she tried to say, but her voice cracked weakly as her hand grazed Deanna’s on her face. Deanna sensed a pathetic feeling in Beverly churn below her gut, as she said, “Let me get through all this. Please.” The empath nodded and tried to relax, but the unbalanced teetering of Beverly’s emotions kept her uneasy. She wanted to comfort her love, but she was well aware that comfort was the last thing Beverly would allow herself to have.

Beverly wasn’t overly chatty when treating patients, but her grim silence filled the empty space of the private treatment room, practically physically bearing down on Deanna. She closed her eyes, fishing for the warm, reassuring sensation of Beverly’s love. It was there, dogpiled by resentment and panic and antipathy and… relief. Deanna exhaled; she feared Beverly was only a melting pot of negatives. But she was relieved, which was… a relief.

“Your upper body should be fine in a few days,” Beverly said soothly, adjusting the bandage on her right leg. “But your legs took a lot of damage. I’m not sure you should be walking until at least tomorrow, which means you might be spending the night in sickbay.”

“Or, you could always carry me to your quarters,” Deanna teased lightly, in hopes of drawing a smile out of her doctor. But the woman only exhaled, glancing down and taking Deanna’s hand. She held it loosely, but the desperation the Betazoid could feel thrumming in Beverly’s fingers gave away how much she needed to touch Deanna. The empath scanned her eyes over Beverly and sighed. With shaky, aching hands, she reached for Beverly’s face and held her cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. She could feel protest bubbling in her lover’s throat - what if someone came in and saw them? - but she shook her head. “Indulge me,” she muttered softly, slowly, cautiously resting her arms over Beverly’s shoulders.

“Dea…” Beverly whispered weakly, and it felt good to hear a pang of vulnerability in her voice. If she was going to try to be stoic and tough it out, Deanna wasn‘t going to let her.

“You’re not going to feel better until you tell me what’s wrong,” she told the doctor in a low, exhausted voice. With a shuddering breath, Beverly leaned away enough to look in Deanna’s eyes, and the tears blooming on her waterline felt like razor-sharp pin pricks in the empath’s heart. She cupped the woman’s cheeks again, trying to offer as much comfort as her lover would accept. Lips parted, but no words fell from them, tears falling down her cheeks instead. “Oh Beverly…” Deanna murmured, her thumbs swift in wiping away the wet trails.

The doctor closed her eyes. “I could have lost you,” she said softly, and her voice broke. Her lips trembled as she resisted sobbing. “You could have  _ died _ on that ship, and I could have  _ lost _ you, and - and -“

“But I didn‘t, and you didn’t,” Deanna reassured her, tucking hair behind Beverly’s ears and trying to cross the gap between them enough to kiss the woman’s cheek. But her body was too sore and pained to make the distance. “Imzadi, would you come closer?” Beverly complied, and Deanna pressed a kiss to her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead, then her other cheek until finally bringing their lips together. The kiss was soft, comforting - it was Deanna telling Beverly she was  _ right there, _ and she wasn’t planning on leaving. There was a hint of desperation, and she was aware that Beverly’s fear of losing her wasn’t shaken yet. It probably wouldn’t be for a while. Eventually, though, it would simmer down into something more mild, and Deanna could work with that. She could wait.

When their lips parted, Beverly said with a self deprecating chuckle, “I can’t believe you're severely injured from a near death experience, and  _ you’re _ comforting  _ me.” _

Deanna smiled softly, shrugging. “You’ve already helped to patch me up. I thought I should return the favor.” Beverly cupped her cheek, thumb stroking the skin lightly as the bulk of her negative feelings receded for now. Deanna deflated, exhaustion finally winning against her weak body. She grinned with her brows upturned, “So about carrying me to your quarters…”

Beverly rolled her eyes, but her arms were under Deanna’s legs and around her back without hesitation. “If I drop you, it’s your fault for suggesting this.”

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed and find me on tumblr @ stonktrek


End file.
